powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Riki Honoo
"Red Turbo!" Riki Honoo (炎 力, Honō Riki) is Red Turbo. Biography A brave high school baseball team captain and an ace pitcher who dreams of becoming a professional, his technique is the "Demonball of Fire/Honoo." Despite his apparent hyperactivity disorder, Riki has a high sense of justice and confidence. He is the kind of person who is not in good graces with his teacher due to his low grades which is seen earlier, and made even worse with the fact that he had to come up with excuses of skipping classes for the sake of his duty as a Turboranger. He shows his unusual amount of power in matters like when he defeats Zimba when challenged for the final duel. Riki also kills Lehda in the middle of the battle with the Super Violent Demon Beast which he rushed into it out of impulsiveness. He was captured by Wandering Violent Demons and forced to pit against Lagorn where after a hard battle near death which he managed to win by inflicting a mortal wound on Lagorn's heart at a desperate attempt. Riki pulled the team together during the final battle. Led by his Liveman predecessor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessors AkaRanger to Red Falcon to his successors from FiveRed to TimeRed. Years later, Riki fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. He was seen fighting alonside a fellow car-themed Super Sentai Red; Kyousuke Jinnai. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Red Turbo powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. In Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, Riki is seen fighting in the Great Legend War. Sometime during the Black Cross King's return, through the Ranger Keys, he tells the Gokaigers and Goseigers that now that all the Super Sentai powers were gathered in one place, they must use the power given to them and thier courage to protect the shining blue earth. He then grants them the Greater Power of the Turboranger. Red Turbo Mecha *Turbo GT *Rugger Fighter / Turbo Rugger (shared with Black, Blue, Yellow, and Pink) Arsenal *Turbo Brace *Turbo Laser *GT Sword *Mach Turbo 01 *Turbo Attacker Trivia *His surname is the Japanese term for "Flame" or Fire, which is an element that is commonly associated with Red Rangers, especially in element-themed Sentai of later seasons. His given name, however, is translated into "Power". *Because Turboranger did not have the heroes introduce themselves individually, Riki/Red Turbo got a special new introduction for himself during Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, the only character to get new footage during the introduction of all Red Warriors aside from Yuusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) of Liveman. *Although Riki did not appear in the actual TV version of Gokaiger, he alongside Blue Turbo Youhei Hama both appeared in the Twitter "farewell" after Farewell Space Pirates, the final episode. Category:Ranger Legend Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category: Protagonist Category:Sentai Leader Category:Swordsmanship Category:Sentai 1st Ranger Category:Turborangers